You know my name, not my story
by 4ever-and-always-invisible
Summary: Have you ever just wanted to press a button to restart your life and wake up as a three year old, when all the people that you knew were still by your side? When you didn't have a story to tell, just "Mom I drew a flower in the driveway." And you didn't have any scars to hide. You didn't replay your life over and over again every night until you cried yourself to sleep.


**Hey guys this is just a little one-shot i decided to has a lot of personal stuff that has happened to me lately and i just wanted to channel all of my emotion that has happened to me over the years into this short story. Hope you like it.**

I sat on the street looking at my feet, starring at my reflection in a puddle from the previous night. It was drizzling. I saw someone walk up behind me through the mirror of the puddle. I covered face and arms trying to hide my blurred makeup and scars with my jacket. He had cold blue eyes and blonde hair, I had known him for only three years. He insisted he liked me, but i saw him as no more than a brother, if even that. He was very kind, I felt bad for him because he had dated a slut who went by the name of "Kimmy.". Kimmy had changed over the years. I had known her since kindergarten. Every now and then she will come up to me say hi ask me how I am but I know she doesn't really care. She just wants to get in on the stuff me and my few friends have said that involve people she knows.

"Reyna?" he said. "Are you ok?"

"Oh please you don't give a damn if I am ok." I spat. "You like the way I look, the way I act. But you don't truly know who I am. You do not know me. You do not know my story. What has happened to me." "But that doesn't change my feelings" he said. 'I don't care, I am trying to make you leave me alone, I have enough shit going on in my life, and I definitely don't need this. It is the smallest problem to me right now.' I thought to myself. " Do tell me Octavian, when was I born? What is my favorite band? How many people have I dated? Hmm? Do you know?"

I waited, knowing I wouldn't get an answer. Octavian broke the silence, " I am sorr-" "No!" I snapped. "I hate it when people apologize when they don't even know what happened." "Loo-" "Just go!" I yelled, now facing him. "Is this your definition of '_Beautiful' _Octavian?"

I pulled up my sleeves revealing my cuts and my smeared makeup, he stayed quite "Thats what I thought," I sneered harshly. "Leave." I said getting up and getting as close as I dared. It started to pour down cold drops of water. He left. That was the last time I would see him. I saw a truck and walked silently into the street.

"You knew my name, not my story." I whispered, and I closed my eyes.

I felt the impact of the car and then nothing. I remembered all of the details of my life. I saw them almost like I was watching a movie. I saw my grandmother holding my hand as I looked at the pictures of 'Doctor Sues ' books and made up stories before I went to bed I saw my fear sister Hylla coming home from school and showing us the grades she had gotten on her kindergarten report card. I saw myself going over to my neighbors's houses handing out peanut-butter cookies to them. I remember meeting my best friend Gwen, I remember having my first crush on Jason Grace, and then a few years later seeing him with his girlfriend Piper. Putting on a fake smile because I never wanted him to know the truth. I saw my both grandmothers deaths. I saw my sister Hylla getting her heart broken and myself swearing on the River Styx i would break every bone in his body. I saw my father fighting with my mother, he was drunk no doubt, about his siblings and his mother's will. I saw my encounter with Octavian, he was still watching me when the truck hit me. I saw the truck collide with my thin body. I saw my sister Hylla crying in the emergency room. I saw the heart monitor, motionless. I saw Jason Grace in the hallway of the emergency room just outside my room, his head in his hands. I saw Gwen, her head resting on Jason's shoulder, her eyes red and tears falling her face. I saw back at the heart monitor, I saw a small arch. I was alive. My eyes flew open, and I inhaled deeply. Hylla's eyes grew wide and she hugged me. "Don't you ever think about leaving me alone again." she sobbed. I hugged her back tightly. Jason rushed into the room with Gwen on his heels, his eyes red and wet along with Gwen and they came over and smiled widely and hugged me tight as well. I felt running down my face and I saw tears flowing from the people I loved.

I had the people who knew my story.

Who knew me.

* * *

**~ ;,3**


End file.
